Identity Search
by Rhyjle
Summary: Art knew he is one of the Straw Hat's heirs due to his mother he never even saw but his face bore a striking resemblance to her. He started searching for answers as to who his father is...the question remains...who is his father? Can Straw Hat crew help?
1. His Name is Art

**Note: The story involves a new character who is actually searching for his identity which he believes only the Straw Hat could answer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and the Characters. Mr. Oda does. I am merely borrowing him but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 1: His Name is Art**

The man wearing a Marine's uniform stood at the prow of the ship as he watched the island where they would dock. He was wondering what lies ahead for him and his plan.

"Captain, what are your orders? It is believed that the son of Sogeking lives there," his lieutenant asked in wonder as she opened the door from the kitchen. The captain did not even look back.

Captain…

He smiled dryly. It was not a fitting title for him. However, for the sake of his plan, he had infiltrated the Marine base at a young age. He enlisted as a recruit and trained his sorry ass until he was given that title. But it was a title that would soon be taken away from him.

And he wanted it to be taken from him anyway.

A Marine life did not correspond to him.

He is a pirate after all. A lone wolf…

Growing up with little memory of his parentage, he went out to seek his identity, questioning his existence in the process.

"Captain?"

The man looked at her then smiled curtly. This woman knows his real position here. She knew he is not a Marine, she knew he is not working under the government. She knew he is a pirate yet she continued treating him like he is still her captain.

"This is where we part, Olvia. I shall thank you for keeping my secret safe," he said and sighed. He looked down at the waters below…so deep…so dark…so unnerving…so mysterious…just like his life…

His life is still a mystery even to him…a mystery that held in a very deep and dark place…

"I hope whatever you are seeking for, you'll find it someday. Whoever you are, I hope you realize it someday," she said with sincerity as she remained where she stood, waiting for the man to turn back to her.

"Hmm…I shall take my leave then," he said and took off the Marine coat he wore for almost half his life already. Odd, he had been walking with those clothes on, as if telling the people that he is a Marine yet he could not find it in himself to enjoy being one. It's just like he does not belong.

But his mother…her name was Sakura…she had always dreamt of her son to become a marine…and a part of him wanted to grant her that…only this time, there was no mother to acknowledge it. She died when he was just five years old.

She died without even telling him who his father was. She was not even generous enough to offer a name whenever he inquired of his father. She would only smile serenely, her dark hair billowing softly with the winds and her eyes held a certain mystery.

Yet she refused to tell him.

And it was just so infuriating for him to find out a few years later that Sakura was not his real mother. His mother…the real one…died after giving birth…and to the shock of his life…she was a notorious pirate under the Straw Hat Crew.

Her name he would not yet reveal. Whatever he was searching for, he was hoping he could find answers by starting with the Straw Hat.

For the Marines, they might say he was a disgrace for giving up his post and become a pirate. But then, he had always been a pirate.

He only joined the marines after his nakama had died in an encounter with the Marines.

Olvia had even wondered at one point in time if he just joined in order to avenge his nakama. Though the temptation was great, he felt like he needed answers for his old questions first.

Only when the right time comes will he avenge his nakama against two powerful Marines.

"By taking that off, you'd already renounce your title as the Marine Captain…I do not question your decision but I still would like to ask, Art, is this what you truly want?" she asked with her brows raised.

"Ah."

Then he jumped off to the waiting row boat. "Olvia, I wouldn't want to hurt you when we might see each other again as I am a pirate and you are a marine so I suggest that you don't get in my way."

His voice was a little rough and it held warning…a warning which she is smart to heed.

"Aye…"

And so she watched as the man whom she only knew as Art made rowed his boat towards the village. Whatever his plan was, she hoped it would work out well.

A sad smile hovered her lips. Many times when her captain sat on the folding chair as he looked in the horizon, she could always see something lurking behind his eyes…grief perhaps and at the same time question…


	2. The Heirs Are complete

**Chapter 2: The Heirs are Complete**

Ricky aimed his gun at the guy who just stepped down from the row boat. He is a Marine. He knew that. He saw him jumped down to the rowboat a while ago. What does a Marine have to do to his village? His father, one who was known as Sogeking, had sat down with his grandchildren as he retold them another story of his adventure when he was younger.

The children were more than eager to listen.

"I do not want to implore but seeing as you are a Marine, I have to make sure you are not here to cause ruckus around. My father might have gone old but I am his son, and his heir," he started as the strange guy with black hair started making his way towards him.

"I'm not a Marine…my name is Art…if I may speak with Sogeking or rather Straw Hat's marksman, Usopp?"

His voice held no trace of fear at the gun pointed at him. Instead, he held his cool and was just looking at Ricky.

"Could have fooled me…I saw you step down from that ship," he smirked as his one hand pointed to the shadow of the marine ship leaving already. The man who introduced himself as Art gave a smug smile.

"I heard how good you are Ricky. In fact, your name had already reached the Marines just as the same time as the other children of the Straw Hat Crew."

Ricky considered the man thoroughly before keeping his gun back. "If your bring trouble, I shall not hesitate to kill you at gunpoint."

"Understood."

Usopp literally fell off from his chair the moment his son entered their house with him. Gods…it couldn't be, right? His mouth opened for a silent scream as he stared in wide eyes at the man who looked definitely like _her._

Had he grown too old that he is just hallucinating?

"I see you recognize me a little bit judging from your reaction," the man said sourly as he remained standing on the doorway, with Ricky just a little distant from them.

Usopp sniveled a choke then looked down at his innocent grandchildren. Their faces were all filled with question. "Well I guess, you have to go see your grandma first children. I'll tell you the story once I finish talking with him."

Obedient yet reluctant, the three children rose up and fled the room. Ricky remained.

"Come in, son," Usopp managed an invitation yet the man remained standing where he was.

"I don't intend to stay long sir…I just want some answers," he said with politeness so hidden from his appearance.

"And I have to say I am sorry but I cannot answer your question. I was forbidden to talk…the only one who could possibly answer you is the Pirate King…the Greatest Swordsman and the Black Leg."

A slight pause and the man nodded. "I see. Then I shall take my leave and find the Pirate King," he said without an argument which made Usopp sigh.

"Perhaps you might want to stay a few hours longer son. My son here, Ricky is to meet up with the Phoenix."

He was of course referring to the crew where Ricky is the marksman just like his father was. And the captain, how very odd, is Luffy's son with a very unlikely Pirate Queen, Nefertari Vivi.

It sounds so crazy but how the Phoenix was formed was just like how Straw Hat Crew came into being. That is to say that the first mate is also a descendant of the Kings of Swordsmen and the story follows. Somehow, Art envied them.

Ah yes of course. They grew up with the knowledge of their parentage yet he…no matter how connected to them he was due to his mother, he still could not seek out the answers as to who is his father.

"Ricky just dropped by for a visit. His nephews as you saw were just too eager to see him and all," Usopp continued speaking while watching the man's face. What would Luffy do once he found out about it? Ah…he had lied to this man…the Pirate King could not possibly answer his query…

No one among the Straw Hat could…or at least that is just what he wanted to say to himself…

"I'm sure you'll find your answers young man," he said with sympathy. He wished he could answer it too.

"Where can I find the Pirate King?" he rather asked, unperturbed.

"Ah but he must be sailing around Water 7 now. I was the only one among the crew who decided to stay back and settle down. Luffy, although married with Vivi could not settle down and that was one thing the Princess or rather the Queen had understood."

"That would likely take me a long time before seeing him," he heard the man mutter under his breath.

"Aros, Luffy's son would head there too. Don't you want to sail with them? After all, it would be nice to know who they are…especially that you are a family too."

Yes he was a family but he did not grow up with them. The moment they learned about his existence, he had already gone missing. Luffy did all he could to find him yet he failed.

It would have been easy if they knew how he looked like when he was a kid.

Art felt a certain connection to them all the moment he boarded the Phoenix but the connection he had with the captain is rather disturbing. He felt like he is just part of him.

"My name is Monkey D. Aros…it is a pleasure meeting another nakama," he said with a wide grin so much like his father's. He studied him carefully. Yes, anywhere you look, he had the spitting image of the Pirate King minus of course the hair color which is cerulean.

"Art," he replied curtly as the other crewmembers stepped out from the cabin to meet him. Perhaps Ricky had already told them about him and of the mystery that shrouds his being. He could very well tell the look of puzzlement on Ricky's face when his father said that he too is a family. But of course Usopp, though good in telling stories, had the decency to shut his mouth.

He had no intention of revealing his connection to them. He is a lone man after all. He had lived alone. Wanting to be friends with people from his mother's past is not something he is prepared to do.

However, just like his famed father, Aros had a charm that attracts everyone to him and Art was no exception. He finally found himself in close terms with them as they sailed the vast ocean, as they entered Grand Line to meet with the Legendary Straw Hats.

He found a home.

That was what he thought and so, he felt protective of them. Despite how strong they were, he still felt protective of the especially to Aros. It was as if it's his responsibility to keep him safe.

Aros' First Mate is the Swordswoman, a child born from an aftermath of grief and sorrow. It was just like his childhood. So aside from being close with Aros, he also felt close to her because he could relate to how it felt like. And also the chef.

Their main difference perhaps is that she knew who her mother was while he never had the chance to know or even meet his father. It was just so painful to think about it.

"You still don't feel like you want to talk about it, Art," Aros spoke from behind. Most of the crew are already asleep by now and only Aros could not sleep, perturbed by his nakama's quietness.

"No."

"We are nakama right? If you feel like talking about it, you can always talk to us especially to me," Aros said with sincerity as he studied the dark-haired man.

Of course Ricky had told them on their first meeting that Art is just like them…a child to one of the Straw Hat Crew…and somehow, after putting two and two together, they realized their connection to him. Only they want him to talk openly about it.

However, just like his First Mate, it seems he bears a scar from childhood. A loss…

"Hmm…" was all he said.


	3. Manifestations

**Chapter 3: Manifestations**

During a Marine attack, the crew witnessed a ferocity of Art they never saw before. His eyes were burning with fierce anger as he fought one Devil-Fruit user who tried to kill Sanji's daughter.

"You killed all my nakama before. I will not allow you to kill any one of them here," they heard him say as he panted hard while fighting the Logia type user.

The marine smirked and hid the surprise he saw when he recognized his face. _It can't be._

"You're choking him," the swordswoman shouted and Art frowned. He wasn't even choking him too hard, why does this good-for-nothing marine captain have to act like he is about to die?

"But I'm not even choking him. I'm merely holding his neck," he argued but released the captain who tried so hard to catch his breath.

"Damn you…you're a son of the devil," he hissed which made Art stiffen. The others recognized a dangerous look as the man whose ability is just like Crocodile's had actually directed his attack towards Aros. "I'll take one with me."

However, the crew is not to be underestimated for many times already they have proven why they were the children of the Straw Hat. The swordswoman had already pointed her sword at the captain.

"You might be able to turn into sand at your whim but with sea water, your ability is just as useless as Aros'," she spoke in mock tone. Ah yes, Aros had his father's ability. It was something that Grand Line could not explain…why the son would have the same ability as the father.

But then again, nothing is impossible in Grand Line. Do not doubt anything except your common sense as the saying goes.

The captain looked at the woman, his eyes of recognition and realization. Of course…he had already forgotten about them being children of the Straw Hat…he was even thinking they were just some pirates…strong ones though…

Hell but he does not have any intention to lose his life now…this girl, the guy he was holding, the others looking at him with calmness that unnerved him…and that particular guy who did damage to his throat…of course…he recognized them now…

Unconsciously, he released his hold on the kid captain and stared at the swordswoman.

"You are indeed their children," he said with a smirk. "You aura…you exude that of the Devil Hunter's aura when he is about ready to kill."

The swordswoman sheathed her sword then met the captain's eyes. There was pride when she was referred as being the same with her father.

"Of course…you would not want to risk your life against us and against them," she said then turned to Aros who is looking at her with amusement while Art was just studying the marine captain. His eyes reflected unknown anger.

"Olvia…how did you end up being the one in command instead of Olvia?" he asked dangerously as his hands balled into fists. The rest of the crew wondered who Olvia is.

The captain gave Art a malicious smile before shrugging off his shoulders. "It is not like she wanted the post. She is working as Commander Tashigi's lieutenant. It was Vice-Admiral Smoker who chose her anyway."

He sighed with relief. If the man had said the wrong word then he would not mind killing him in front of the crew. Nobody hurts his nakama.

The captain shrugged again as he watched his fallen men from the marine battleship. The battle was quick. In his eagerness to capture these pirates, he had discounted the fact that they are just as strong as their fathers were.

He returned his eyes to meet that of the guy. "You are a disgrace to the Marines, Captain Art. Who would have thought you will join the pirates."

In which the guy answered with a smug smile. "I was never a Marine in the first place. I infiltrated that to learn on something."

"Ch…I'll get you next time Art."

"If you can."

"I can."

"Say that when you can catch me. Until then, the fact remains that even with your devil-fruit ability, you are unable to catch me."

He said that and left Aros to deal with him.

Aros found him sprawled on the floor beside the mast. It seems he loved sleeping there. It reminded him of his uncle Zoro.

"So, you finally got rid of him?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Aha."

"So, where do we go next Aros?"

"My father just called through Den Den Mushi…we are to rendezvous with them in Arabasta."

Art just nodded. It is earlier than he expected.

"Art…who is Olvia?" Aros asked with apparent curiosity as he sat beside the tacit guy.

"My lieutenant when I worked as a captain. She's the only one who knows who I really am…I mean…who knows I am not really a marine and all…"

"Someone special eh?" Aros mused.

"Urusei…" he hissed and they both looked up as two figures towered over them. The swordswoman and the chef…

"Food is served Aros," the chef said. She is the daughter of Black Leg Sanji and just like the swordswoman, she's also a result of recklessness on the part of Sanji or so he gathered.

Aros fled off immediately upon mention of food which made both women sigh in exasperation. That is him alright…the son of the glutton…

"Aren't you going to stand up there?" Kira asked. She is the swordswoman. Damn but the name would suit her if she had the same reputation as Zoro. Zoro killed hundreds of men when he was still a pirate hunter is all…that is to say, he just defended himself.

This girl, Kira…she never had the same reputation as him but she does exudes the same aura.

"I'll follow ahead," he said politely and nodded.

"Well…make sure you don't come in late…Aros would hog it all," the chef, Norin, advised with a smile. The two, despite their earthly beauty are just as dangerous as Aros. Norin had been thought by his father to fight. And really, for a girl it is so unfitting but then she needed to catch up with the rubber man and the swordswoman.

"Hai, hai," he said and waved them off.


	4. Back With the Straw Hats

**Chapter 4: Back with Straw Hat**

Kira regarded him carefully before leaving him. This man is still shrouded in mystery. However, she knew of grief and loss and pain when she sees one. She's accustomed to that at such a young age.

Her father told her about his mistake together with Sanji. That night…after so many weeks of searching and found them dead…he went into a bar with Sanji and well…out of recklessness, they ended up with some whores.

Her mother it turned out does not want her as a child especially because she had in her vein the blood of a pirate. She threw her away but then when Zoro learned of her existence, he traveled with the rest of the Straw Hat and got her.

Some said she bore a striking resemblance to him in which she would proudly say of course. She never wanted to have anything to do with her mother anymore. She was five when he found her and took her. She was five when her name was changed to Kira.

There she met Norin, Sanji's daughter. The irony is not lost to them.

Who would have thought they were daughters of pirates and whores. But then, they never wanted to associate with the whore-thing. They are children of pirates. That is all that matters.

Norin is a different story. Oh her mother wanted her alright but only so she could extort treasures from Sanji. Usopp and Chopper, wise as they were, bought Norin from the whore and Sanji was just so glad to have her. An odd of it is, she also resembles her father.

So the two girls actually are not new to what they see in Art's eyes whenever he was alone gazing at the horizon. Grief…

Vivi watched with misty eyes as the legendary Thousand Sunny had docked the Nanohona port. She was there waiting for them. Her people had accepted the Straw Hat Pirates when they learned of her acquaintance to them. The Marines, tried to use Arabasta as reason to make the Pirate king and his crew surrender but it never worked out because her people fought well.

Buster call was also used but the king and his men were already aware of it and it only took one slash from Zoro to stop it. Heh…that is how strong they are…one slash and the ships were cut in half…

She is happy meeting this group when she was younger yet inside, she hides her own grief too at their loss. Yes…one incident caused the Straw Hat to lose two crewmembers

"I wonder how you are able to put up with this kind of relationship Vivi," her friend, Kohza said with a frown and she only smiled at him while the rest of the Legends disembarked. People thronged over the harbor to have a sight at them. They never tired of it. They seem to love looking at them.

"I guess it is what love can do neh?" she said and turned to him. Chaka and Pell and her father had long since passed away after protecting the country from the marines. This time though, no marine dared step on the island in fear of angering the Pirate King.

"Ch," was the only reply she got from her friend.

"He gave me Aros and I am very thankful for that," she continued and a wistful smile crossed her face. Aros had grown up just like her father eh. Wherever the two are…I'm sure they felt happy for her…but sometimes, when left alone, she could not help but remember them…she could not help but mourn them…

"That kid sure is just like Luffy neh…and the rest of the crew…Kira, her father, Norin her father, Ricky and all…"

She giggled when reminded of the rest of the children. She became their mother aside from Kaya. She was a mother to all of them. Sometimes, when Aros was out training with Luffy and Zoro, she would accompany Kira and Norin.

She felt horrible for them. And disgusted at the whores who would throw away such treasures…

"Yo Vivi!!!!"

The shout actually had already signaled the Pirate King's descent and a few seconds later, she was already locked in a bone-crushing hug from the man she held dearly.

"Luffy…no matter what age you are in, you never lost that hyper activeness," his cook had growled as he stood next to Luffy while Zoro is obviously not interested to talk about that matter.

"Welcome everyone," she said as she motioned for the Royal Guards to bring the horses in. Brooke and Franky were already talking about something she could not quite decipher.

"The children haven't arrived yet, have they?" Franky asked while strangling Brooke.

She shook her head expectantly waiting for anyone to elaborate.

"They will meet with us here," Luffy said.

No matter how active he was, his innocence, his grin were lost that day when they learned of their death. Yes…Nami and Robin…the only women in the Straw Hat Crew died in an encounter with Blackbeard. Oh Blackbeard got his ass beaten a couple of times by Luffy and mostly by Ace.

Who would not get angry when the man was the one who defeated you?

"Really/?" she asked with excitement as Luffy held her close to him.

"Yes. I am sure he will first be looking for food…five-day worth probably," Luffy continued in which he earned a hit from Zorro and Sanji.

"That's you and not he…at least Aros had the decency to control his voraciousness," Zoro muttered which made Kohza sigh in exasperation. Nothing seemed to have changed about them…

Well…there is a change yes but the two were very good in hiding the effect of their death…

Luffy just laughed out loud at the passing comment.

For Vivi…things changed after that particular day with Blackbeard and his crew,,,

She who met them and befriended them knew that.


End file.
